


Masquerade

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [15]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your first Masquerade. You're here with a friend and honestly you feel kind of out of place. The masks of the women really don't hide who they are at all and you have already recognized a few famous people. Your own mask is dark green, fitting your gown, which is black with green ornaments.</p><p>Some of the men are wearing masks that hide the complete face, most of them artfully designed, you have also seen someone who looked just like the phantom of the opera. Okay, maybe you don't feel that out of place after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

It's your first Masquerade. You're here with a friend and honestly you feel kind of out of place. The masks of the women really don't hide who they are at all and you have already recognized a few famous people. Your own mask is dark green, fitting your gown, which is black with green ornaments.

Some of the men are wearing masks that hide the complete face, most of them artfully designed, you have also seen someone who looked just like the phantom of the opera. Okay, maybe you don't feel that out of place after all.

Suddenly there is a man in front of you, holding out his hand, he is wearing a black three piece suit and one of the typical golden masks that you always see as a symbol for theatre; the one that is smiling. It makes you wonder if there is someone with the same three piece suit and the sad mask. 

You don't know why, but you take the strangers hand. Maybe because it's exciting to not know who you are dancing with, maybe because you love dancing, even though you don't really admit it to anyone… maybe because that suit fits absolutely perfect.

You have never met a man who can dance that well. The stranger's movements are fluid and it's almost as if he's floating, swirling you around the dance floor. You dance until midnight. You both still at the strike of the clock, his hands coming to rest on your waist.

"It's a rule, right? That the masks come off a midnight?" You ask. Then you look around, seeing various pairs pulling off their masks at the same time. "Shall we?" You ask. He nods and you both move your mask at the same time.

When you open your eyes again the breath is almost knocked out of you and a hand comes up, covering your mouth. The stranger - that is no longer a stranger - looks mildly concerned but smiles.

"You're even more beautiful now." He says and you blush.

"Thank you…" You say and tell him your name. 

"I'm Tom." He says and you can't help but nod, still slightly star struck but mostly scandalized by the fact that you have just danced around an hour with Tom freaking Hiddleston.

"I… You're an amazing actor… and also very handsome." You say, shyly and blushing even more. He chuckles and you just have to laugh because of course you know that chuckle. 

"Thank you." He says, offering his hand once more. "May I have this dance?" He asks. 

"Of course," You say, taking his hand and putting your other hand on his shoulder. He places his hand on your waist. The following dances are filled with talk, about acting, Shakespeare, Philosophy and so much more.

 

He walks you outside at the end of the night after the last song had been played.

"It was a really wonderful evening." You say. He smiles and takes your hand. You smile back, your heart fluttering.

"It was, indeed." He stops you, making you turn to him. "I'd like to see you again." Your smile widens.

"I'd love that." You say. He steps closer, reaching into his pocket and retrieving his phone. You take it and save your number in it. You look up at him. He's watching your face, smiling like an idiot.

"What?" You ask, hand naturally coming up to check if there's something on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :33


End file.
